


Bad Times

by ghostchibi



Series: FalloutTale [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, No Mercy Route, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you're the Sole Survivor of the humans who fell into the Underground. The other six died, their souls captured by King Maxson, and now you're next. Sure, it's terrible.</p><p>But what you've done is even <i>worse</i>.</p><p>-----</p><p>A very strange crossover of the Sole Survivor as Frisk and the Courier as Sans in a No Mercy route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Times

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea either.
> 
> I also feel like a hypocrite, since I don't actually remember starting this fic, and I don't feel like people are going to really like it, but I still figured that I should finish it. Determined to do something, even if there's no point, which is the exact thing that Sans chastises you about in a No Mercy route in the first place.
> 
> Sorry Sans.
> 
> EDIT: I changed the font to Courier and Serif instead of Comic Sans and Sans-Serif. It was originally giving me a headache trying to read it, but I guess it was just my browser since it looks okay now. Oh well.

Just one more hallway until this ends.

You're going to be done with all of this. Let this horrid world die. You've killed everyone else so far; you've only got a few left to get rid of. King Maxson. Flowey. And...

Well, speak of the devil. Courier stands before you.

"heya. you look frustrated about something."

You are frustrated. You narrow your eyes at Courier.

"as it turns out, i do a pretty good job."

Maybe so, but it's come too late. Courier knows that, too. But you feel yourself sucked into a battle, your soul under attack yet again. This comes as no shock to you; you had expected this fight. You had sought it out. One more monster to destroy.

"you know, it's a beautiful day outside. birds singing, flowers blooming. on days like these, kids like you... Should be burning in hell."

You expect the attacks. You deftly avoid them all, jumping out of the way of spikes, flying past a curving road surrounded by bones, then avoiding each huge pistol bullet barrage that fires at you. Courier's eye glows flashing yellow and blue. Just one eye. The rest of their face is still hidden under their hat, save for their mouth.

"huh. why don't people start with their strongest attack? why wait until the end? i guess it just looks cool."

Courier isn't going to go easy on you, are they? But you wouldn't have it any other way. A proper enemy for once, you think, and then swing at Courier with your frying pan. Will they burst into dust, like the others? Maybe Courier will last a little longer, like the King's sentry did-

Courier steps out of the way of your attack.

"i can't believe you thought i would just stand there," Courier says with a laugh. You fume with anger. Of course, Courier would pull a trick like this. Because Courier knows, they know how this all works. Your heart turns navy blue; you jump.

You feel your sins crawling on your back.

Courier can't keep dodging forever. They're going to slip up, eventually.

Aqua attacks join the normal ones. You hastily vault over shorter bones, and stand ram-rod straight as blue comes flying toward your soul. But you stand steadfast, and the attacks phase straight through you without damage.

"i know what you're doing. all of the timelines. mixing them together. stopping. starting. gone, entirely. it's you, isn't it? you're doing this, aren't you?"

Your attacks still won't connect. You snarl in anger, Courier just grinning back. That damned grin, ever present, even as they speak of worlds dying.

"you have no idea how that feels. to know that one day, it'll all be gone. and there's no way to stop it."

Who cares about how Courier feels. Hopping from platform to platform, ducking down when a bone comes zooming in. Courier dodges another attack.

"i stopped caring a long time ago. it's easier that way."

You don't know why Courier is bothering to tell you all of this. Not that you're paying much attention. You're too focused on avoiding the laser-like bullet beam aimed at you.

"what's the point? even if we get to the surface, we'll just be reset. and we won't even know it. why bother, right? why put in any effort?"

You smash at Courier's face with all your might. Courier side-steps it again.

"...maybe that's just an excuse for me to be lazy. i dunno."

Courier leans back onto their heels, whistling. You can almost hear the jangle of spurs in the background.

"but at any rate... i know what's going to happen next. so, i can't really not care."

Courier is infuriating. You don't want to listen to them jabber on and on. You want them to _die_. They seem to be getting tired, though. Good. Maybe this time you can give them a good clobber on the head.

"you... uh, you like that frying pan, don't you? man. but... this isn't necessary, you know."

What?

"there was probably a time when we were friends. i don't know, i can't remember so well. but... i think i liked you then. and i think you liked me too. i know that you're still in there. that person. that good person. there's an easier way, buddy. c'mon. if... if you put down your weapon, we can forget this all happened. it'll be okay."

You don't care. Courier doesn't look surprised.

"bummer. guess you want to do this the hard way. it was worth a shot though."

And then the next few moments are confusing. Attacks jump. You leap over bones, only to be pushed back into place. No, not pushed. Almost as if you're being... reset. But despite the dizzying movements, you dodge everything without a single scratch on your soul. It seems to have drained Courier even further, though. Good. Very good.

"i thought that maybe we could be friends, before everything happened. again? i'm not sure. but i thought that maybe all the timeline skipping... it would stop if whatever was causing it was happy. maybe they needed some friends. some bad puns. some home-cooked spaghetti."

Another confusing array of attacks. Your soul feels like it's being jerked around, shoved into different times. Different moments of the fight. But you don't let it get to you. You dodge it all.

"that's silly though, isn't it? because you're NEVER, EVER, EVER going to be happy."

Your soul turns blue again, and Courier slams you into the walls. Slam, jump, slam, jump, slam, jump. Courier looks almost bored.

"you're going to keep doing this. over, and over, and over again. just because you can, right? you'll never be satisfied. but you're going to have to learn when to QUIT eventually."

The world feels like it's falling apart around you. Or maybe Courier is just changing it to their whims.

"you're going to learn that, today."

No, you're not. Because you're not quitting. You're not stopping here. You're determined to finish this.

"if you don't stop... I'm gonna use my special attack. it's not going to be pretty. it'll be better if you just die right now."

The last time a "special attack" had been mentioned, it had been nothing more than simply learning to deal with a little gravity on your soul. No big deal. Even if Courier tries to play it up, or scare you, you're not deterred. How special could it be, anyway?

"i hope you're ready, because my SPECIAL ATTACK is after this."

There's another barrage of confusion, Courier bending the world to their will. It doesn't matter though, because you still dodge every attack. Being dragged all the way across is a little disorienting and a bit unexpected, but it's just more dodging. No big deal at all. Or at least you think, before your soul is being slammed all over creation.

Ouch, ouch, ouch. You can't dodge this, because Courier is using the gravity on your soul against you. But you hold on, determined, and when Courier finally slows, then stops, you've still got health left. Just a sliver. But still alive. Still ready to fight. Courier, on the other hand, looks exhausted.

"well, here goes nothing."

They're still preparing that special attack? You wait. Courier closes their eye. You ready yourself to move.

Nothing happens.

"i told you it wasn't going to be very pretty."

If looks could kill, Courier would be in pieces on the floor. They grin at you, knowingly.

"yup. this is it. my special attack. it's nothing. you're never going to get your turn, kid. i can't beat you, because one of your turns, you're just going to smash me into little tiny bits of Courier. but that's if you get your turn. so, you're not going to get your turn. ever."

You growl and throw yourself against the confining walls. Courier's eye glows, and you're just yanked back into the middle. You try again. It happens again. You keep trying. it keeps happening.

"you're very determined. you won't give up, will you? even if there's no point. even if there's no benefit to it. even if it gets you NOTHING. it's not an issue of good or evil. or even something that you want. you just keep going... because you can. and because you can, you think you have to. but you don't."

Your soul just keeps bouncing off of the walls. It's making a noise that's starting to grate on your nerves.

"so now you're at the end. there's nowhere else to go. you're done. so the most 'determined' thing you can do right now is just... leave. go. do anything else, literally anything else. i don't care what you do. doesn't matter to me. you just won't find anything else to do here."

You highly doubt that. You still have Arthur to destroy. You have Flowey to find and dismantle, petal by petal. And Courier looks like they're not going to hold up for much longer.

Courier yawns, and slowly their one glowing eye begins to close. The grin on their face starts to slip into a neutral line. You shove against the walls.

The walls move.

It takes a while, but you push yourself. Keep pushing the box, until within your grasp is the FIGHT button. Almost there, almost there...

_There._

You swing at Courier, and immediately they're awake again. Immediately they're dodging your attack. Again.

"oh please, did you really think-"

Just because your first attack didn't connect doesn't mean that your _second_ one won't. Courier is hit for 9,999,999 damage.

It's kind of a gruesome scene. The hat on their head hides it mostly, but you can still see where it droops down where part of Courier's head is now missing. The glowing eye is gone, caught in your downward swing. There's red leaking all over the place. But Courier was never completely corporeal, or at least had any body parts that could leak anything in the first place. Maybe it's that stupid ketchup they liked to drink like it's soda.

"oh. huh. i guess... that's that, then. remember... i warned you."

Courier picks themself off the ground, one hand holding their hat still over the section of their now-missing head to keep it still.

"well. I'm going back to the prospector saloon."

And then, slowly, they limp away. You would follow, but you're stuck here now that the fight is done.

"chosen, do you want anything?"

And with that, the familiar noise of a monster bursting into dust carries through the air. Courier didn't give you the satisfaction of seeing them die. But that doesn't matter at this point. They're dead. Gone. This frustrating mess of a fight is over with. Your LV ticks up to 20, your HP to 99. You don't think you'll need it. But it's still satisfying to have.

We think you're going to do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's unclear as to which Undertale character corresponds to which Fallout character, Arthur Maxson is Asgore, the Chosen One is Papyrus, and Flowey is Shaun. And although Chara/the First Fallen Child isn't explicitly mentioned in this, Nate and Nora as a pair take on that role. So Frisk!Sole Survivor is being controlled by Chara!Nate and Chara!Nora in this, hence the sudden use of first person at the end of the story, which is what happens to the flavor text in Undertale when Chara starts to take over in the No Mercy route.


End file.
